Last Christmas
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Cho wants to try again with Harry, but he has his heart set on someone else. Someone who won't break his heart, someone he can rely on, someone who is special.


Last Christmas

**Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Christmas Fan-fiction, and one shot! I hope you all enjoy! ;) **

Cho looked up from her dinner and noticed Harry Potter sitting alone, seeming deep in thought. Cho felt bad for him, she had heard about his teammate and how she somehow got a nasty curse. If there was only something Cho could do for him… No, she had to keep fighting her feelings from last year. She had thought everything was going to be perfect again. But there just wasn't a spark between them.

But to be honest…Cho wanted to try again with Harry. I mean, who wouldn't be lucky with _The Chosen One_? He was handsome, polite, and brave. He had saved the school so many times before! She looked again. He was still sitting alone. Now was her chance. Cho slowly got up from her seat and went to walk over, but she sat down again. Was this wise? Why were they so shy around each other still? He kept his distance from her, but she wondered if he still looked at her, if he even remembered her…

He was so kind to her after Cedric died. He kissed her before the Christmas break last year, and he seemed to want to give her whatever she wanted…but she wasn't ready to move on yet…she still missed Cedric.

She wished Cedric was still alive.

_No! _Cho stopped herself. _Don't cry! Not here, and certainly not now! Look, there he is, still alone. Get up and go talk to him! _Again, Cho got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She noticed how beautifully decorated it was. _No, no! Focus! _

She sat next to Harry, taking deep breaths.

"Um…Hello Harry." She said, trying to smile.

"Oh," Harry turned in surprise. Was he still shy around her? "Hello Cho, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Cho replied. There was an awkward pause as Harry looked away. Cho noticed further down the table was Ginny Weasley. She was sitting with Hermione and some other Gryffindor girls.

"So," Cho started, breaking the awkward pause. "How have things been?"

"Things have been very stressful." Harry replied. Draco Malfoy came into the hall. He looked around at the tables with a look of disgust. His eyes had bags under them, his skin was pale, and he appeared ill. Cho tried not to take notice of him and turned back to Harry. It seemed he was either trying to scoot away from her, or scoot towards Ginny.

"Harry," Cho took another deep breath. She had to ask him. She had to get it out. "Do you want to go out sometime? I think we should…try again."

Harry was silent for a long time. Cho couldn't read his face, but she could tell he was facing a battle within him. Now it was Harry who took a deep breath.

"Cho," He hesitated. "Cho, you know I've always liked you, but you didn't seem to think I existed, and then Cedric died…I had never felt so guilty. I felt guilty about not being able to save him, and then being with you. And when we finally kissed, all you could talk about was Cedric. I feel like I was just _replacing _him for you. We just…don't go together."

Cho felt her heart drop. Surely they could start over! "Why would you say that?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, I guess…" His beautiful green eyes moved toward Ginny.

"You mean there's someone else?" Cho asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because," Harry replied. "She's special, kind, and tough. I admire her bravery." Harry went to stand up and walk toward her.

"Harry, wait." Cho said. He turned and faced her. "Thank you for being honest." He nodded and continued to walk to Ginny. _Wait, no! How could this happen! I should stop him! Beg for forgiveness!_ But Cho couldn't. She left the hall and ran all the way to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Harry casually sat next to Ginny. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Yes I am," Ginny said. "You're coming to our house, right?"

Harry nodded and tried not to blush. He had to admit, he was excited to spend the holiday with his friends, especially Ginny.

**It is okay if this made you sad. It didn't make me sad because I like Ginny better anyway. Hope you enjoyed yourself and leave a review and Merry Christmas! ;) **


End file.
